Kimi o ai shiteru
by Dark-Happiness
Summary: A new life. A new romance. Genre may change. O o
1. Kimi o ai shiteru

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Akira Amano-sama owns it. I only own my OC. :D

This was the moment. She had been preparing it for ages.

"Hajimemashite, (1) my name is Tsuki." She blushed and continued looking down at her feet, eyes not daring to look at her future classmates. Strands of hair danced before her eyes but she made no action to push it behind her ears.

She sometimes wondered why she was so shy. Why couldn't she be daring like the other girls? She didn't even dare confess to her crush.

A murmur ran through the class. A pair of eyes was trained on her, without wavering.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the girl standing in front of the class. She was beautiful. No. Cancel that. She was _gorgeous._ Although she was obviously shy, she possessed a unique charisma that drew everybody towards her. Tsuna shook his head to clear away all thoughts and told himself that he had Kyoko.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato didn't even glance up to see the new student. Gokudera didn't care, Yamamoto was napping on his table. Typical.

The sleeping boy's eyes opened and glanced at the new student. He grinned boyishly.

* * *

"Ah, let's seat you next to Yamamoto, shall we?"

Tsuki walked swiftly through the columns of seats, with no idea who on earth was this 'Yamamoto'. She kept her head down when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She recoiled in shock. The hand belonged to a raven haired teenager. He was handsome, and his smile was eye-catching.

"Yo! The name's Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

Tsuki unknowingly blushed.

_Oh no. He's so cute. Please don't let him be another crush. Please. _

"To you too." She said in a voice barely a whisper. Tsuki sat down at her desk, hands frantically flipping the pages of her book, a failed attempt to not attract any more attention.

"Tsuki-chan! Relax!" The teacher shouted from the whiteboard.

_Shit. _

The sound of cheerful laughter coming from the boy next to her was unmistakeable. Yamamoto looked at her mischievously. What an interesting girl.

* * *

The end of the first chapter! Another chapter will be up by this week. I hope. Please press the blue button below and you'll get a brownie! HAHAS. :D


	2. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Akira Amano-sama does. And I totally love her fro creating this AWESOME series.

* * *

Once class was dismissed, she hurriedly grabbed her bag from the floor and dashed out the door. The moment she was anticipating. She stepped out onto the wet grass.

Finally. The end of her first day. She had attracted much attention from her classmates, for some reason she didn't know. Classes were okay. Lunch was full of people crowding around her, resulting in her not being able to eat in peace. Some classmates did intrigue her though. Their names were… Tunayoshi? 59-something? Sushi? (1)

"Argh. Names are so difficult to remember." She muttered to herself.

"Come on! Don't be so hard on yourself! After all, it's only your first day!"

Tsuki jumped. And almost fell to the ground. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from falling. Heat rushed through every part of her body.

_Crap. Now I'm blushing. _

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Y-yea." Tsuki looked up to see his face, a big smile pasted on his face.

_Is that smile permanent? He never seems to be without it. _

"You forgot my name right? Yamamoto Takeshi! Namimori Middle baseball player!"

"Oh… Ahem. I'll take note of it." Her voice was shaky.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'll walk you home."

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

"NO! I'm fine. By the way, where do you live, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Takesushi. The place which sells sushi!"

_That's next door. _

"Ehh! That means… You're my neighbour!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Cool! That makes things easier. Come on, I'll drag you even if you decline."

Without any time to protest, Yamamoto trudged on, his hand grabbing hers firmly. She was unfamiliar to this action, but she gave in. Her heart felt warm and fuzzy.

_He looks so cute from behind._

* * *

Wow. I just kept typing today. Typing and typing. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow as now it's the HOLIDAYS~ so yup. I can type all I want. :D This is a short chapter again.

RainbowMushrooms HEY THERE. :D Thanks for being supportive of me. Oh. Ah heck. Green+Blue=Turquoise! :D Hahas.

PandiiPooPoo Thanks!


	3. 我爱你

Disclaimer: Domo, Strawberry Tofu and KHR do not belong to me! They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"_Here you go. __See you tomorrow!" _That's what he said as he left her at her door, with another grin.

Tsuki blushed. She was sitting on her bed, water dripping from her hair onto the bedsheet. Not that she cared. Her mind was filled with Yamamoto's smile. With a start, she sat upright and slapped herself. She thought about why she came to Namimori.

* * *

"_I still love you."_

"_As if." She said sarcastically. "There is no way we can be together anymore. Not after what you've done."_

"_I'm sorry! She was so seducing…" _

"_Shut up. I don't want to hear all your crap all over again. No matter how many times you say it, the answer is still the same. Did you care about us? Our daughter?" _

"_You know I love the both of you more than my own life." _

"_Then prove it's not all your bullshit again. And never come back. Wait. We'll leave. I'll take Tsuki to my hometown. The divorce papers will come within a month."_

Tsuki could remember the coldness that her mother used in her voice to talk to her father. Nevertheless, he was still her father. She buried her head in her arms.

Ever since the divorce, Tsuki's mother was mentally unstable. She wanted vengeance against her father all the time. Once, she had even attempted to kill him. So she was put in the asylum and Tsuki decided to leave for Namimori by herself. She rented an apartment with the money she had gotten from some of the alimony for her mother and her personal allowance as well as living expenses depended on that. Her father was God knows where.

Time to study. Her eyes were wide open, but the words on the textbook were swimming before her eyes. She gave up.

Instead, she opened the window and saw that Takesushi_ was_ right next door. And it had a window directly facing her bedroom. Suddenly, the window opened.

And saw Yamamoto Takeshi staring straight at her.

_That's Yamamoto's bedroom. Oh no. _

His hair was disheveled, probably after drying his hair. She could still see moisture on the tips of his hair. The grin was still there, of course.

"Yo, Tsuki-chan! Studying? Didn't expect your bedroom to be right opposite mine!"

"Ah… Yamamoto-kun…" She sunk back into her shyness. It was the only place where she would feel safe. For now.

"_Sugoi,_(1) Tsuki-chan! Your bedroom's really sweet!"

_Shit. He commented on my bedroom. A gu__y just commented on my bedroom and he said it was sweet. _

"_Arigatou_ (2)! Ah… Turn in early!" She dashed to close the window as soon as she felt the blush creep up her face.

Tsuki lay down on her bed. She had to admit, her bedroom _was_ pretty sweet. It was decorated with cute figurines of Domo-kun and Strawberry Tofu.

Her thoughts moved to the boy next door. She closed her eyes and prayed.

_Please let this crush last__ just a bit longer. And please let me be healthy enough to love. _

* * *

Hey! Update! A bit of writer's block though. Hope I didn't make Takeshi too OC.

_Sugoi_: Awesome.

_Arigatou:_ Thanks.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Your reviews really make me HAPPY! :D


	4. Ti Amo

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR! ARIGATOU! ;DDDD

* * *

The sun was glaring. And Tsuki hated it. It pierced into her eyes, causing her vision to be obstructed slightly. She had slept soundly last night, but she still felt sleepy.

"Tsuki-chan! Wait up!" A lone voice called out from the distance.

She turned around to see her dream boy running towards her.

"Yamamoto! Ah… Sorry for last night. I mean, shutting the window at your face and stuff. It's just that…"

_Stop babbling, you idiot!_

"Mah Mah, (1) calm down, Tsuki-chan! Don't mention it. It's okay. Come on, I'll walk you to school." Another grin.

"There's really no need to!"

_Does he find pleasure in walking me somewhere?_

"Anyway, I'm on my way to Tsuna's house. Just come along, wouldn't you?" A wink.

_I just can't resist that look. _

She glanced as his back turned to face her. Without hesitating, she followed closely behind.

* * *

"Baseball-freak! Why did _she_ have to tag along? She's a girl!"

"Come on, Gokudera! She lives in the apartment next door! And I saw she was walking alone, so…"

All this time, she watched this playful exchange between the two boys. The silver-haired boy was called Gokudera, apparently. He was tough looking but Tsuki could see the kindness in his eyes. He was handsome too.

"_Ne_(2), Tsuki-chan, why did you come to Namimori alone?" This time a brown haired boy named Tsuna spoke.

"Ah! Umm… This is my mom's hometown. But my mom's kind of unwell in the States. So she didn't come…"

"Oh. Then you can already speak Japanese so fluently! What about your father?"

"Well, my parents are divorced. And my dad's half Japanese. So… yea."

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize."

Tsuki shook her head, before smiling sweetly. She noticed that there was a slight taint of red against Tsuna's face.

* * *

Physical Education. And they were playing soccer. Boys against girls. Tsuki grinned. She loved playing soccer. This was one game she had a chance in winning.

The black and white ball was thrown onto the field, open for anybody to kick it. She ran her way to the object, avoiding all obstructions. However, before she got to it, a white shoe kicked the ball away. Tsuki looked up.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Sweat dribbling down his face and a grin. Right. The battle for the ball was on.

"Sorry, Yamamoto-kun! This game is mine!" She shouted.

"Come and get it then!"

The rest of the class watched as the two pranced around in the field, choosing to stay out of the game.

* * *

Haylos! I'm really really sorry for the delay! School's started. And CAs are coming up v. soon. I hope I haven't lowered the standard of the story, seeing as how you people like it so much. Arigatou for reviewing!

_Mah mah_: It's the phrase I hear Yamamoto saying so often. It means calm down I think. Don't know, I don't study Japanese.

_Ne_: Hey


End file.
